


[Podfic] paper thin

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Coda, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofpaper thinby museawayAuthor's summary:Lex has always thought fragility beautiful. "Memoria" coda.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] paper thin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [paper thin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666279) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dj25gpgkkiary24/Paper_Thin.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:34 | 3.89 MB


End file.
